For Just a Moment
by Deceptigal
Summary: Enchantress' plan didn't go well. But there was one person who could make her feel better. Takes place after episode 15.


Author's Note: Just a simple one-shot about Dr. Doom and Enchantress. I thought that they'd make a great couple. They had more screen time together than Thor had with Valkyrie!

Takes place right after "MENTAL ORGANISM DESIGNED ONLY FOR KISSES"

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or it's characters.

* * *

_Enchantress' POV_

"Thor will be mine! There is nothing that can stop me. That stupid Valkyrie is merely an obstacle between me and Thor." Those were my only thoughts running through my head as I teleported back into Doom's castle.

It was the perfect plan yet the slightest mistake brought up a very big mess. The only thing good that happened was that MODOK finally got what he deserved once the spell was broken. That should have been Thor and I and yet it happened to the one villain I despise.

As I entered Doom's throne room, I saw the Lethal Legion leader himself sitting on his throne with a disappointed look on his face. He seemed even more disappointed once I approached him. We always did find a way to annoy each other.

Doom glared at me. "What do you want now, Enchantress? It seems that both our plans have failed."

True, his plan was to get that silly Ms. Marvel on our side but that didn't work out. I wanted to yell so badly about how I my plan had failed but I had to maintain composure when in front of him. I was the Enchantress after all.

"Well, I can always make another potion and I'll have to make everything precise for it to work this time." I said it with a smirk on my face.

I heard him laugh as he stood up and went right in front of me. "Please, if it didn't work the first time, it won't work the second time, just give it up Enchantress. It's not worth it!"

I glared at him. I was furious now. "Do you not understand! I already told you that I am in LOVE with Thor. I am not giving up."

"Then why don't you just join those super heroes if that's how you feel?"

I didn't respond. As much as I hate to admit it, he was right. I could join the super hero squad at anytime. And yet I didn't want to quit being a villain and stop living in Villainville. I lowered my head and sighed.

"You're right Doom. But I don't want to be a hero."

"And why not?"

"Being a villain is what I do best. I am part of the Lethal Legion and nobody can change that fact." I raised my head after saying that. It just seems right. That's who I am.

"What of Thor? Are you still going to chase him around?"

I looked at straight into his eyes. "That part of me might not go right away so easily but I'll always be of help to our cause. The Infinity Fractals are needed, are they not?"

And that's when I saw it. I saw a genuine smile coming from the Lethal Legion's leader. He placed his hand on my shoulder. I felt his cold armor touch my skin and yet it did not bother me.

"Welcome back, Enchantress."

My eyes lit up. Had he planned this conversation? It seemed odd of him to plan that sort of thing. But it had helped me a lot. Maybe Doom did understand affairs of the heart, just not that much. He was right; chasing Thor was a waste of my time. We didn't have anything in common anyway.

Soon enough, Doom had released his grip on me and reverted back into his old self. "If that is all, I am busy planning another scheme against those squaddies. I do not want to be bothered, so go away now!"

He turned around then went to his computer monitor. I smiled before leaving. This was something that I wouldn't be forgetting so soon.

"Thank you." Those were the last two words I said before leaving the throne room.

The next day, everything went back to normal. Doom was busy sending scouts looking for locations where the fractals might have landed, MODOK was admiring himself once more, Abomination was still the same oaf he was.

I entered the throne room again since Doom had called for all of the villains. It seems that he had another scheme already. The Lethal Legion leader stood proudly in front of all the other villains. Luckily for me, I teleported inside so I was in front of the crowd. Just for a second, I could have sworn that Doom looked right at me as he was discussing his scheme.

My love for Thor was slowly going away. But it seems as though that someone else had taken my heart. And those few minutes when Doom brought me back from my slump proved that he was a good man. This time, I won't have the choice of leaving Villainville. The man I now love was right in front of me.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review. I might make more stories about these two in the future.


End file.
